Forbidden Imperial/Chapter 11
Forbidden Imperial (Theme Of Series: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g5lSwjmgvD4 ) Chapter 11: Intrigues Of Blazer that plays: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pLvg60ppaUM "I...I wish to live with you both in the mean time if you two don't mind." Requested Blazer planning every move he does. Sierra does not doubt for a second to allow Blazer to stay with them and neither does Avalon. "Of course you can stay with us in till the inheritance dispute is over with, Blazer." Said Avalon. Sierra goes to hug Blazer, who was seen crying. "I'm so sorry for your loss Blazer, but don't worry, with us you'll be fine." Stated Sierra trying to cheer Blazer up. "Thank you two, you both are my only family at this point." Said Blazer faking his tears without remorse. {The Next Day, Morbido Vicinity, Room 25, 7:58AM} ends that plays: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p0o44Lhy3xg The next day, Blazer begins to pack his stuff up to leave to the mansion of Avalon and Sierra, Candice sees Blazer with suitcases and asks him where is he going. "What, where are you going Blazer?" Asked Candice worried. Blazer turns to her and give her a very angered look. "I am leaving to my new life style, and listen Candice, I don't ever want to hear from you ever again in my life. To me you are dead, you are a filthy whore and I don't want anything to do with you." Addressed Blazer with the utter-most cruelty and leaves. Candice is devastated by her brother's words and falls to the floor crying hysterically by the ways of Blazer. {Las Vegas, Mansion of the Hayward, Outside, 8:45AM} Blazer arrives to the mansion with the directions Avalon gave to him to get there, he sees how large and amazing the mansion is and ambitions to have a mansion just like theirs. He then goes to knock on the door. "Hello?" Asked Delia the servant of the Haywards. ends that plays: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OM0MeSQPrnE "I'm Blazer Aristo, I'm going to be living here with the Haywards." Addressed Blazer, and marches in. "Well please sit there on the sofa, I will go call Avalon and Sierra." Said Delia and goes upstairs to call them. While waiting downstairs Blazer sees Valencia, she is impacted to see that he is here with them. "Hmm? What are you doing here, and what do you want?" Asked Valencia with bother-ment. Blazer gets up and goes to her, they see eye to eye. "I'll be living here with the Haywards." Said Blazer with the utter-most confidence. Valencia is impacted to the max. "You shouldn't be here, I don't trust you at all." Stated Valencia. "Do you live here?" Asked Blazer, wondering. "No, I live in my own house. But I am planning to visit my brother's mansion from time to time for negotiations." Explained Valencia. Avalon and Sierra then come downstairs, they see both Blazer and Valencia talking. ends that plays: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XACUjq1HqAI "Ah Valencia I'm glad you are here, this is Blazer Aristo. He will be living with us in-till that debate over his fortune is over with." Explained Avalon. Sierra then tells Blazer to follow her. "Avalon, I'm going to be taking Blazer to his room. Delia, please take his suitcases." Said Sierra and leaves with Blazer upstairs. Valencia and Avalon go into the dinning room to continue talking. {Mansion of the Haywards, Dinning Room, 9:20AM} Valencia is still bothered by what her brother has decided. "Look Avalon, I don't think you should trust Blazer, he wants something out of your friendship with him." Commented Valencia, Avalon then gets upset. "What can he possibly want, he has money and education. Valencia, I will not tolerate any insults to Blazer he is a good person who has suffered much." Said Avalon. "Fine, I'm going to the company. I'll see you tomorrow maybe, I have much to do." Addressed Valencia and leaves angered. Later on else where, in the morbid vicinity the death of Marcus shocks everyone. Candice is left severely hurt by his death, investigators come to the conclusion that it was Lilith who poisoned him and imprison her in jail because of it, Blazer had successfully framed Lilith for the death of Marcus. ends Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oByrdfsjGOs Category:Forbidden Imperial Category:Chapters Category:Subpages Category:Fan Fiction Chapters